A present
by Halewyn's Lady
Summary: A rather fluffy short story.


[Something I wrote on Valentine and second Valentine: ]

A Valentine card arrived in the mail. Clara watched it fall from the mail slot in the door onto the floor.

"Totally stealing you from your boyfriend." It read.

Her boyfriend was dead. Since very recently. What was supposed to have been her first Valentine shared with him, was now yet another one without him. It was different now than any Valentines before, in that now, she had known him.

Four cheerful knocks on the door followed. Clara should have known what this meant, who this indicated, if the Doctor had told her about the drums, but he hadn't.

Still in her pajama, for it was ridiculously early, she opened the door. Missy was like an excited kid who waited till midnight to wake you to celebrate your birthday. The grief-stricken Clara did not even look at her. Her eyes were glued to a unmoving vision of Danny, standing right in front of her, next to a Missy who was not as talented at standing still. Missy shied away for a fraction of a second, noticing that her Clara did not take much note of her. As if the girl had gotten used to Missy being anywhere, she expected her, you can't surprise her anymore you silly Time Lady. She had become predictable, her worst fear, well, almost. Missy tapped her foot in a clearly insulted manner but again Clara took no notice. Perhaps she should put the blame with the success of her creation. A reason then to take pride.

"Danny?"

"A holographic projection actually, only…." The Time Lady leaned against the Danny projection, she put her full weight onto him, the illusion never budged. "solid.

Present for you." She beamed.

"I just love Valentine, don't you. It puts so much pressure on you people and it's ghastly to look at, those flaring pinks and reds. A holiday of your own human making, poisonous to everyone whether they are in a relationship or not. Oh I love it! So I thought I'd get you something. I stopped by the Doctor as well, he wasn't too happy to see me, what news. You got to show people you care, he never quite understood love did he? I am babbling on, I am such a mess. Must be the stars."

She indicated the sky in a non-specific armwave.

"Ooh look, Danny's got something for you too." She nudged the doll-Danny's hand forward.

"Missy, get out and take that with you."

"I am not even in yet." She pouted. "You wouldn't refuse your pupper boyfriend would you?"

"It is not Danny, quit pretending."

"Thought you'd like a big picture of him, something to put next to your bed to keep you from nightmares." Translation, to give you nightmares. "Protective, non Cyberman Danny. Oh I see the problem, here I am, coming over with such an awe-inspiring present… Feeling guilty you didn't get me anything? Don't worry about it, precious. We can easily fix that." Missy dove into the apartment, snatched Clara's purse from the table and ran to the other side of the room, already exploring its contents. She kept the peppermints, put one of Clara's hairclips in her own hair.

"Missy! Leave that."

The Time Lady sighed dramatically. "Have you still not read his card? He'll be ever so disappointed if you don't."

"Fine." Clara snapped. "I take the card, you get out of my house."

"Wouldn't dream of it dearest." Missy smiled her most sugary smile.

The card from Danny's hand was in Clara's own handwriting, this was the most unsettling thing about it. The text she was faced with was pretty much what she would imagine from a fake note by Missy.

"Mistress,

Thank you for a most beautiful night. Can't wait to forget all about my boyfriend all over again.

Xoxo Clara"

Missy had taken up a new strategic place, her cheek resting upon Clara's shoulder, she was gently peeping over her shoulder.

"Puppy, that is so sweet! But ooh I think your boyfriend is angry with you. You shouldn't leave such heartfelt cards lying about, you know."

The projection's face did take on a different expression, supposedly anger. It looked so very un-Danny, it failed to impress or frighten the ever pragmatic Clara.

Missy bit her pinkie. "Think you'd better take him out with some superkungfu or something before he does anything unpleasant to your flat, house, thingie."

Clara remained remarkably calm. "You programmed this fake Danny to threaten me, to smash my place," Missy was nodding passionately. "unless I… what?"

"Sleep with me? Yes." Again Missy nodded in excitement. "or spend loads of time with me. I wanted to get myself something nice as well, you see, such a cold wide universe, even I get lonely. I planned you your perfect Valentine. I knew you'd like it!"

Clara looked sympathetically at certainly-not- Danny. Now she was the one who had Missy all snugly wrapped around her shoulders.

"Come on, Puppy."

[I am going to end this silly here. Because Clara is quite frankly not playing along here and I don't want to end up with a sad Missy.

Guess what, new day,: ]

"As the Master of Disguise, it would of course have been amusing to dress up as Danny myself, but I found this idea much more fun." Missy chatted, kissing the nape of Clara's neck. Clara let her, only because the whole thing was preposterous. She needed more time to think this over and come with a solution or maybe she needed to think less. To improvise on instinct could serve her better in reaching a way out than careful planning ever did. The expression on Danny's face seemed to soften somewhat.

"Be nice to me." Missy simpered. "I don't want Danny boy to kill you, just yet. Murder wouldn't be in the spirit of Valentine."

"It is always a good day for murder according to you, Missy."

"Oh, I like you Clara!" Exclaiming a shriek of joy the Time Lady yanked her hand and twirled her human pet around. "You know me so well puppet!" She covered her lips and the area around Clara's lips in small wet kisses.

"Let's go!" She kept hold of her hand and sang. " _Got myself a crying, talking, sleeping, walking living doll, got to do my best to please her just cause she's a living doll…_ "

"Go?"

"It's a date, an adventure, as your Doctor takes you on, maybe not exactly like that. You don't want to stay in your musky doggie litter living space do you?"

"Hey there is nothing wrong with my flat!"

"No, dear, but how would you live with yourself afterwards? I am being considerate, see. No, I'd like to take you somewhere you can return to to feel all happy and nostalgic about today. Shticking to the same time zone possibly and not too far. I like you seeking me out."

She picked her song back up. "… _that is why she satisfies my souls -fies my soul. Got the one and only …_ "

"As you do with the Doctor?" Clara definitely struck a nerve there. Missy's face fell.

"Yes," she replied softly. "it is nice to feel wanted. To me, anyway, the idiot doesn't seem too fond of it."

"That is because he is an idiot." Clara ventured, to see if she would regret supporting Missy. She didn't feel much different. She didn't check Missy's facial expression for a reaction, she didn't care for one.

She needed to neutralize this token of good will with a sarcastic but honest note. That was easy to come by. She looked upon her dead boyfriend all prepped up and ready to murder her for dramatic effect. She would have preferred Missy just holding that phone-device thing up to threaten killing her with. "Maybe it's because you are really bad at gift giving, Missy."

"Yeah, it's probably just that. He loves me."

She did not sound convinced.

[Looks now like this is going to end up Clara giving Missy relationship advice on the Doctor. Yeah I can live with that future. ]

Missy put the projector device in her pocket. In a blink the Danny image was one.

"Let's go." Missy repeated, tugging Clara's hand and already merrily singing some more.

" _I'm gonna lock her up in a trunk so no big hunk can steal her away from me…"_

"Wait the door!" Clara ran back through the corridor. She fumbled in her flat, looking for her keys. Missy smiled and handed those back to her in a swooping gesture. Clara locked the door. Then put the keys back in her purse. Missy had seen her pink key chain, great. She was taking her purse with her, it was best to look prepared.

She walked hand in hand with the skipping Time Lady. If anyone here was the "happy puppy being let out for a walk" it was Missy.

One thing Clara failed to notice but Missy was very much aware of and not going to mention to the young lady until a great deal later, were Clara's pajama's. Only when she was certain the practical human was too far away to run back home for clothes, was she going to point her current outfit out to her, and then her puppers would have to borrow something from hers.

What bliss. She once more snuggled up on Clara's shoulder.

Suspicious and suddenly very concerned for her best friend, Clara spoke up: "What did you give the Doctor?"

Missy snickered to her. "Never you mind. He'll be fine. Physically anyway. I gave him the perfect opportunity to spend his whole Valentine by himself as he prefers. I took his preferences in mind this time. I am learning."

"What did you give?"

"He likes cute human girls."

"Companions." Clara corrected

"After I gave him you, it was difficult coming up with something better. "

"Especially after an army of cyberzombies?"

"Yes…" Missy fretted, looking truly concerned.

"I gave him a dating sim game, cute human girls, kind of his thing."

"That is strangely thoughtful of you…"

"Isn't it just? " she grinned happily.

"When I visited, I kissed him and presented him with a card."

"You do love your cards."

"Yes! I put extra glitter in the envelope. I wrote him "My Hearts go do-ki do-ki, do-ki do-ki for you. " or do do ki ki do do ki ki, dokididokidido or do do do do ki ki ki ki

Then I gave him the game, to keep him entertained. I installed it in the Tardis while I distracted him. It is perfect for him. I will take no criticism."

"I don't know the game."

Now Missy seemed truly delighted. "You wouldn't, you're all grown up and responsible. Clara doesn't do games."

"You asked the Doctor to be your Valentine as well? You can't have multiple Valentines."

"Of course I can. My hearts are very large." Grinning she continued. "I may write a card to Captain Jack too, want to help me prepare a gift? There," Missy reached into her pocket. Clara felt that should begin to fear the magic of that pocket. "Oh not that, that's my lipstick," She handed it to Clara anyway. "try it." But Clara just held it, put it in her own pocket for safekeeping. She told herself she could play this magpie game just as well as the Mistress. "Ah here it is." She conjured something else out of her pocket and put it on Clara's head. Fluffy cats ear with bells and ruffles. "Much better. You are so pretty." Looking at Missy's, Clara had to admit rather nice, bracelets, she spotted, yes, another vortex manipulator in place. "Or we could visit the Victorian Potato Squad as well, nothing like hanging out with my boyfriend's peeps. Anyone you want to surprise?"

"Sounds like you have an awful lot of plans,"

"Yep, a fully plate, told you, I am treating myself."

"I'd better stay behind." Her heart ached, as it usually did when Missy was being her happy self, it made Clara want to run along with her, but also increased the chances of this leading to certain ruin for her. She had to take this tiny chance of escape.

"Nonsense, you are my lovely hostage. I want you with me. Why do you think I went through all this trouble to find you sweetie, my pretty and my little doggie too. Being besties with you comes first." She nuzzled her nose against Clara's. An arm slid around her waist and Missy kissed her lips again. "We can stay in or go out, it doesn't matter. I am a Time Lady, Valentine can last however long we like."

Clara kissed her deeper then and felt the mess of an all-powerful chaotic Time Lady shut up and, at last, relax in her embrace.

[Look at that, a happy Missy ending.

If you are not familiar with doki doki literature club, it is the cutest most scary dating sim game. ]

3


End file.
